A semiconductor device such as an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) can be configured to have logic blocks having predetermined logic functions and connection blocks that connect the logic blocks to a bus which are arranged two-dimensionally in a repeated pattern. In this case, it is desired to reduce the chip area of the semiconductor device.